


Sick Of Being The Glue

by slasher92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher92/pseuds/slasher92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is tired of being the glue. Something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Of Being The Glue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little something I wrote during RAW tonight. It is probably really crappy because I was half writing, half watching. I haven’t done more than a cursory once over for spelling and stuff. All mistakes are my own and I don’t own the people in this fic blah blah blah so don’t sue or anything. :)

If Colby was honest with himself, things hadn’t been okay for quite a while. In fact, things had mostly sucked. Over the past few months, things had been slowly changing and he didn’t know what to do. Where they once stood as brothers that seemed all but joined at the hip, there was now a division between them. When he had confronted Joe about it, he claimed that it was all in his head. Jonathan had just laughed in his face before slinging an arm around his shoulders. But no matter how much they tried to avoid it, Colby knew something was wrong.

Something had to give.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the top of the entrance ramp, he watched the absolute carnage in the ring. Up there he was Seth Rollins, a third of the Shield. He was the supposed glue that held them together. He was supposed to be the one that kept the peace but enough was enough. He finally took a stand. Like he had told Joe, if they weren’t going to be there for him, he was done. He felt his heart racing as he tried not to take in anything that was going on around him. He knew the crowd is angry with him, he knew his brothers were hurting even though they were going to keep on going with the match as best they could, and he knew he was hurting right now.  
But no matter how much he was hurting, he had to make them realize he was more than just the supposed architect of the group. No one knew that Colby had spoken to the creative team and decided to do this. No one knew that he was going to be the one to splinter the Shield. But it was the only way. 

Something was giving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is always hard to watch things fall apart. It was even harder to watch Jonathan. Joe hadn’t even looked at him once they were in the locker rooms. Jonathan, however, hadn't stopped staring at him. “How could you do this Colby? What was the fucking point?” His voice didn’t speak of anger, it didn’t speak of rage. It just spoke of disappointment and absolute hurt. “I thought we were brothers? We all fought so hard to get this far and to stay together. How many times has Creative tried to break us apart since they wanted to push one of us? How many times have we had to fight them to keep things like they are? So why did you do this dude?” He couldn’t say anything. He merely grabbed his bag and walked toward the door.  
“You walk out that fucking door and this is over. The Shield is done. This whole thing will be finished. Do you understand me Lopez?” He turned around and looked at Joe who was staring at him with a look that he couldn't figure out.  
“I just can’t be the glue anymore,” was all he said as he opened the door. 

Something gave.


End file.
